


I Found Roses Set On Fire

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Little Pistols [2]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Eldritch Abomination, Intense Transformation Sequence, Knotted Sex, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Transformation, Violence, Werewolf, blowjob, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dark got bitten. But what does that mean?





	I Found Roses Set On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my fic _I Found Brimstone In My Garden_. 
> 
> The transformation in this fic is a lot more graphic than the last one - please be warned!

Dark's skin didn't fit.

Which isn't to say that it ever really fit.

He wasn't... well, to be blunt, he wasn't really meant for a skin this size, or this shape.

He wasn't really made for a skin in general, regardless of shape, but he'd settled into this one, more or less.

You wear the same metaphorical shoes for long enough, and you end up breaking them in, even if they're not as comfortable as they could be.

But now, Dark was... itching, under his skin. 

The bite he'd gotten from Marvin was still there - it hadn't healed at all, which was a bit odd.

Usually, Dark healed pretty quickly.

But now he was standing here, and he was... he wasn't sure what he was. 

Well, no, tell a lie.

He was an eldritch abomination from beyond, aware of the songs of the stars that were unnamed even in the darkest dreams of humanity, but still.

He wasn't used to his skin feeling wrong, or at least... this particular type of wrong. 

Marvin was looking at him with a slightly worried expression, from across the table.

"What?"

Dark glared - he put some work in the glare, too - he was downright proud of it. 

Marvin clinched back, and Dark only felt a little bad about it. 

"I'm... are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dark said stiffly. 

That was the other problem - he was... stiff.

It was like he had just come into this body, and was all too aware of the bones inside of him. 

Bones had taken some getting used to. 

"You got bitten by that... thing, the other night," said Marvin.

"Plenty of things bite me," said Dark, and he smiled with a few too many teeth at Marvin.

Marvin looked downright nervous, which was satisfying and kind of heartbreaking at the same time.

Dark had been in this shape for too long - he was beginning to... feel things.

Actual things

All those chemicals, chasing themselves around and around the inside of his head.

"Has it at least healed up?"

"It's fine," Dark said again. "Stop worrying. You know things can't hurt me."

"I mean, some things can't," said Marvin, "but you can't be totally impervious to all kinds of injury. Nothing works like that."

He had taken the mask off, and he was resting with his elbows on the table, his chin in his hands.

Dark realized that he could _smell_ the concern, which was... unexpected.

Why was he able to smell that?

He'd been able to sense things, to be sure - humans (or things that were close enough to human that they might as well have been human, as far as Dark was concerned) were easy to read.

But he could... smell the concern.

It was a sweet, almost cloying scent, like rotten flowers.

Dark's nose wrinkled.

"There are things that you don't know about," Dark said, and he smiled at Marvin with a few too many teeth.

It was as if he had too many teeth in his mouth, or maybe his mouth was just the wrong shape.

"The moon isn't full today," said Marvin. 

"... so?"

Marvin was giving Dark significant looks.

Dark raised an eyebrow, playing dumb.

"Are you suggesting that the lunar cycle does something to me?"

"I'm just saying," Marvin said, and he sighed, coming around the table, to cup Dark's face in his own hands, his thumbs tracing across Dark's cheekbones. "I know... I know that you don't work like I do. But maybe you do. More than you thought you did, at any rate."

Dark rolled his eyes, and he stared up into Marvin's face.

Marvin's face, which he wanted to bite.

... wait, what?

Dark was a cold, calculating creature.

He wasn't something of passion and fire - he was of the deep, cold darkness of space.

He belonged to another place, another time. 

So why was his blood (such as it was) surging through his veins like this?

He licked his lips, and he stared up into Marvin's face, aware of his own teeth, aware of the blood beating through Marvin's body.

It would be salty, taste of iron and copper.

What did Dark's own blood taste of?

It would be like ichor, black and gold, strange and not of this universe.

But here he was, staring up into Marvin's face, and then he was grabbing Marvin by the ears, and he was... he was kissing Marvin on the mouth, with his own mouth.

He moaned against Marvin's mouth, and he slid his tongue in, tasting Marvin's mortality, tasting the tinge of lycanthropy, like something bitter.

His sense of taste seemed to have gotten stronger.

Something like lycanthropy couldn't pass on to someone like him, right?

He wasn't of this plane - wasn't of this _moon_ \- so why would it hold any sway on him?

But he kissed Marvin, his hands sliding into that dark hair, his tongue in Marvin's hair, and he felt some part of him sing.

He wasn't just inhabiting his body - he was sensing it, possibly for the first time.

Which made no sense.

None of this made any sense, it was all so confusing, and he wasn't used to being confused, he wasn't used to any of this.

It was all one long ribbon of sensation, twining across him, through his nerves, across his senses.

Even the senses that he didn't share with anyone else on this planet.

Marvin shoved Dark's chair back, and then he was straddling Dark, kissing Dark with his whole mouth, and Dark was grabbing at Marvin's back, clinging to Marvin's shoulders, grinding his hips forward.

His cock was hard, and the bite Marvin had given him on the full moon throbbed, as Dark kissed Marvin as hard as he could, with as much passion, as much of... everything as he could.

He could barely breathe - was terrifyingly aware of his own breath, of his lungs inflating and deflating, of his whole body.

His skin was tingling, and he could practically hear the nerves firing off inside of Marvin's body, as Marvin ground forward, his fingers digging into Dark's back.

"You're so big," Marvin mumbled, right into Dark's ear.

"I contain legions," said Dark, and he nipped along Marvin's throat.

He wanted to rip Marvin's throat open.

He wanted to taste the meat of Marvin's body, and he wanted to kiss Marvin again, kiss him harder.

He wasn't going to eat Marvin - he liked the guy too much, inasmuch as he liked anyone.

So he kissed Marvin again, harder this time, nipping, sucking on Marvin's lips and Marvin's tongue, and Marvin moaned against him.

"I want to suck your cock," Dark said, right into Marvin's throat, because that was more or less true.

"Do you?"

Marvin squirmed, arching into Dark, and his cock was hard, pressing against Dark's belly.

"Yeah," Dark said, looking into Marvin's blue eyes. "Please. I want to."

"You don't usually say please," said Marvin, and he looked... amused.

"I'm turning over a new leaf," said Dark, trying to keep his tone earnest, sincere.

He'd seen humans playing at that often enough - he could fake it, right?

... hopefully.

Did he want to suck Marvin's cock?

He wanted to have some part of Marvin's body in his mouth, and that was the most acceptable one.

He did get some satisfaction out of making Marvin cum - out of watching the magician squirm and gasp under Dark's ministrations, as Dark felt the magic surging under him. 

"Well," said Marvin, "far be it from me to try to keep you from trying new things."

And Marvin was... getting off of Dark's lap, which was unfair, because Marvin was warm and solid, and a whole bunch of other things that Dark couldn't exactly explain, except that it was _comfortable_ , it was exactly what Dark wanted.

There was some kind of strange... ache in the back of his head, at the top of his throat, behind his eyes.

Dark dropped to his knees, heedless of his pants, his hands on Marvin's hips, nuzzling and nibbling at Marvin's thighs through Marvin's jeans.

And then Marvin was unbuckling his own pants, shoving them down, and there was Marvin's cock, right in front of Dark's face.

Dark's first urge was to bite it, but... no.

That wouldn't be appreciated, and as much as Dark claimed to be detached from the world at large, he liked being around Marvin.

More or less.

Inasmuch as he liked anyone.

Maybe he was going soft, after all of this time on this plane.

And then Dark was opening his mouth, and he was wrapping it around Marvin's cock, which was... the exact right shape and size for Dark's mouth.

Marvin moaned, and his hands were tangled in Dark's hair, as Dark bobbed his head, moaning.

Marvin was standing up, resting most of his weight against the table, and he was sagging against it, panting, open mouthed.

Dark was reminded of the beast Marvin became under the full moon, and a flash of fear and a flash of arousal went through Dark, like two different cameras going off at the same time.

Dark sucked it noisily, and he wriggled his tongue against it, jabbing the tip of his tongue into Marvin's slit, remembering the sensation of Marvin's cock when it was thicker, redder, with a thick knot at the base.

He took it deeper, almost gagging, then suppressing it.

He was the one who gave the orders to this body, not vice versa.

He began to slurp louder, and Marvin moaned.

Dark looked up, and saw Marvin staring up at him with a slightly shocked expression, looking almost... scared, and there was a sort of savage delight in that, as Dark began to bob his head in earnest, his hands on Marvin's hips.

"Fuck," Marvin said, "fuck, Dark, you feel so...."

"Mmm?"

Dark gave a long slow lick to the shaft, then moved lower, to suck on Marvin's balls, which made Marvin's knees buckle - he had to slump into a chair, panting like the beast he was.

Dark grinned, and he enveloped his whole mouth around the head, his tongue sliding under Marvin's foreskin, then beginning to bob his head again, letting the cock go down the back of his throat.

Marvin gasped, and he yanked at Dark's hair, as Dark began to slurp, harder this time.

"Fuck, fuck," Marvin said, and the scent of his arousal was becoming overpowering - musky, deep, clinging to the very back of Dark's senses, as Dark began to really suck, his eyes practically rolling back into his sockets.

This was satisfying some deep, animal part of him, some bit that he hadn't known about, or possibly hadn't thought about, except for the fact that it was so fucking perfect, and Marvin was a mewling, moaning mess over him.

He pulled off, and he looked up into Marvin's face, imagining what it would feel like to dig his teeth into Marvin's cheek.

... Marvin would scream, and it would probably be entirely too messy. 

It wouldn't be worth it - he liked Marvin's face the way it was, more or less.

Marvin's magic was humming at the very edge of the senses, and Dark could almost taste it, as he took Marvin's cock into his mouth again, and now he was being rougher, letting his teeth graze across the sensitive skin, letting Marvin feel some of the pent up primal... something or other.

And then Marvin was going stiff, and he was gasping, his hips bucking forwards, his eyes rolling back, his mouth falling open.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dark, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, fuck, I'm cumming, I'm... I!"

Why did Marvin feel the need to say anything?

Dark took it into his mouth, and he swallowed, even though it was kind of gross, because Marvin made even more of a fuss when Dark spat it out, and there was something satisfying about it.

He was feeling more... well, period.

He was more personable, he wanted more companionship.

If he had been a human, he might have thought he was sick.

But he wasn't human, and he wasn't sick.

He was just... something. 

He kissed the tip of Marvin's over sensitive cock, and Marvin whimpered like he was being tortured.

"You seemed more into that than usual," Marvin said, looking down at Dark. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Dark said, and he made a big show of wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand.

Marvin didn't say anything, but there was something new about the look he was giving Dark.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"You're not going to kick me out like you usually do?"

Marvin wasn't exactly... hostile to Dark, per se, but he'd made it clear that he didn't want to sleep around Dark.

Something about weird dreams.

"I mean," Marvin said, "maybe you could figure out whatever it is that's bothering you, if I'm here to keep you company."

Dark raised an eyebrow.

"I can figure myself out on my own, thank you very much," he said, keeping his voice flat.

"Please stay?"

Marvin was looking at Dark with an expression that could honestly best be read as "beseeching."

Dark hadn't realized he had that word in his inner vocabulary.

"Why are you so desperate for this?"

"I'm lonely," Marvin said, and that sounded... honest. "I kind of wish I had... you know, a family to live with."

Possibly another symptom of the lycanthropy - werewolves tended to live in family groups. 

Well, at least, in theory.

In practice, most of them were too antisocial to find someone to _make_ a family with, which was one of the reasons why they were so vicious.

Dark had been doing his reading. 

"Well," said Dark, "you have all your... cohorts."

"They're different," said Marvin. "They smell wrong."

"What."

"I mean...." Marvin looked embarrassed. "Not... wrong-wrong. Not, like, bad. But you smell good."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dark said, his voice flat. 

"Maybe I've just gotten weird enough that your eldritch ass is what gives me comfort," Marvin said.

Dark kept his face very still.

They didn't really... talk about the fact that Dark wasn't so much human as human shaped. 

It was known - of course it was known, anyone who was around him would have to figure it out - but it was an open secret.

"I'd best be going," Dark said, and he stood up, his mouth still tasting like Marvin's semen.

"No, please," said Marvin. "Stay?"

"Why?"

"I want you to," said Marvin. 

"Yes," said Dark, "but why?"

"I feel like... I feel like something is going to happen," said Marvin. "I'm sorry. I don't have any other way to put it."

"Are you sure it's not just the phase of the moon?"

"I don't usually get antsy at this time of the month," said Marvin, completely straight faced.

... did Marvin know he was a werewolf?

Dark wasn't entirely sure.

It didn't smell like Marvin was lying.

Although how would Dark know if Marvin was lying by smell alone? 

There were too many thoughts going through Dark’s head at once, and it was starting to hurt.

Maybe he was thinking too hard about all of this. 

Did he ever think about anything the way he was thinking about all of this?

Dark made an annoyed noise, and resisted the urge to press his face into his hands.

His skin was still too tight

His whole… body was too tight.

He wanted something.

He didn’t know what.

“I’ll stay for dinner,” Dark said, because he didn’t want to disappoint Marvin.

… for some reason.

He licked his lips, and tasted more musky, bitter salt.

Then he sighed, and leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes.

“Do you need to sleep?”

Marvin sounded faintly concerned.

“I don’t sleep,” Dark said, his tone haughty. “I just need… to not be where it’s so bright. And so full of things.”

Sensations were creeping up on dark - too much light, too many sounds, too many smells.

“How about… how about you go downstairs? There’s, uh, I’ve got a cot down there. That might help.”

“Why do you have a cot in your basement?”

“Sometimes i just need to be somewhere dark and quiet,” said Marvin, and Dark could believe that.

His head was beginning to hurt, as the sun began to set.

Why was his head hurting?

What was going on?

“C’mon,” Marvin said, and he took Dark by the arm.

Dark… let himself be led downstairs. 

It was indeed a basement.

He didn’t have much experience with them, but it was… it was dark, and it was close.

It smelled like cold, and faintly like damp.

He wanted… he wanted the sky.

But not this sky.

He didn’t really remember where he was “from,” per se.

Was he even “from” a place?

He remembered other stars, faintly, and the way they sang, but that was a different thing.

There was indeed a cot, with a folded up blanket, and a pillow.

There were also some very heavy chains.

“Have you been doing kinky things without me knowing about it?”

Dark put a note of teasing in his voice.

“Maybe,” said Marvin. “Don’t forget to take your shoes off.”

Dark rolled his eyes.

He forgot about shoes sometimes. 

It was one of those human things that Dark just… didn’t glom on to, for whatever reason.

“Are you going to tuck me in?”

Dark’s tone was snide.

“Do you want me to?”

Marvin’s was sincere.

Dark rolled his eyes and sat on the cot, taking his shoes off, then his suit jacket.

There was a rather rickety looking chair off to the side, and Dark draped his jacket over the back. 

He unbuttoned his shirt, and then he was looking at Marvin, who was staring at him expectantly.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Marvin said quickly. “Sorry. I’m just… used to seeing you get naked for sex. Not for anything else.”

“I’m not “getting naked,” Dark said. “I’m going to rest.”

“I didn’t know you needed rest.”

“There are a lot of things about me you don’t know,” Dark said.

“You could tell me things,” Marvin said.

Dark ignored him, getting comfortable on the small cot.

He just fit on it.

“Well,” said Marvin, “I’ll be upstairs if you need anything.”

Dark gave a vague thumbs up, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Dark dreamed.

He dreamed red dreams, and dreams of another color, a color out of space. 

He tossed and turned on the tiny cot, faintly aware of the constraints of his physical form, but not really paying attention otherwise.

He could feel his skin prickle, feel his whole body on edge, his toes curling, his lips drawing back from his teeth.

Above him, under the dirt, away from this tiny mud ball, the stars sang to him, and the moon - his own moon, the moon that he knew from his early days.

Only it wasn’t that moon’s song that was pulling on him.

It was something else, something complicated, something… something that was clawing at the very edges of his mind, some kind of virus that was worming its way through his body, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake, like a slime trail.

What was happening?

What was he turning into?

He wasn’t from this plane - he didn’t belong here, even if he’d been here as long as he had been.

Maybe he was finally changing - you could only be a certain shape for a certain amount of time, before the inside started to resemble the outside.

And in his dreams, he was under the stars of his… youth, inasmuch as he had a youth, and they sang to him, and he ran under them, or undulated, or just… moved.

He hadn’t always been so stuck in a physical form - he wasn’t going to complain too hard, because you needed a physical form to move around in this world, but still.

He sighed and sobbed in his sleep, as his tears burned through the pillowcase. 

* * * 

Dark woke up… restless.

His clothes were too tight, and he wriggled out of them without any trouble, standing there in Marvin’s basement.

It was dark out - he could see through the small windows, and the sun had gone down.

He wanted to be out in the sweet night air, smelling the scents, feeling the wind.

No… he _needed_ to be out, and the urgency struck him like a hammer to the back of the head.

He snarled - actually snarled, and his whole body seemed to be snarling, to be doing… something, something he didn’t understand, except that he was too hot, too stuffed up, and he was going to die if he stayed under the ground, away from the sky.

* * *

Dark broke through the basement door, ran out into the grass, and... the stars were wrong.

The _sky_ was wrong.

This wasn’t his home.

That wasn’t his moon - there wasn’t any moon in the sky, just the big blank space where it normally would be.

Dark threw his head back, and he howled his anguish, and that was… that was weird, he wasn’t one for great emotional displays like that.

But his body was… changing.

His skin was splitting across his back, and he was howling again, in anguish, as the pain began to fill his whole body, his whole self, and he was shaking, he was growling at the world, he was screaming his anguish and his loneliness to the sky.

His skin was still itchy, underneath, and every time he tried to shift position, it ripped some more, and that was painful, but there was more of it, and more of it, until he was entirely naked, and shreds of his human (looking) skin lay in a heap along his feet.

He was… bigger.

He was bigger, and the night was alive with scents.

He pushed himself forward, beginning to nose around, and then he stopped.

He could hear something.

Something… old, something familiar.

It sounded almost like the songs of the stars that he wanted. 

He wailed his despair to the world - the first bit of homesickness he’d really felt.

He wished for… what?

His fellows?

They’d killed each other on sight.

Dark, an eldritch being from beyond the stars, was lonely for a family he never had, was not made to have.

He was not set up for loneliness, but this… virus, burying itself in him, that had changed his flesh… it made him lonely.

He howled again, for the loneliness of it, and then he caught a familiar scent on the wind.

He was chasing it before he even had a chance to think of it, running through Marvin’s fence, straight towards the woods.

The woods were full of scents, of things to entice his senses, but they were still… wrong.

Foreign.

Hell, the scent he was chasing was foreign, but it… wasn’t, at the same time.

It was familiar.

It wasn’t like him in any way, and he missed that, didn’t even realize he had it in him to miss that, but this was close enough.

And then he was in a clearing, surrounded by trees - strange white trees, with red berries.

Dark had never bothered to learn that stuff - what power came from trees?

… some of it, apparently, because there was a draw to them.

And Marvin was in the middle of it.

At least, Dark thought it was Marvin.

It smelled like Marvin, inasmuch as Dark could identify anything, in the midst of all of the world blowing at them.

Marvin was wearing his mask, standing in the middle of the copse of trees, and the stars seemed to glitter around him.

Or maybe it was the light of the fireflies, flickering around them.

Regardless, Dark stood in the middle of the trees, and there was some kind of power in them.

Marvin stared up at him, behind the mask, those big blue eyes of him almost glowing in the dimness. 

“So it did do something,” Marvin said. “I had a feeling you’d come here.”

The words seemed to be coming from a very long way away.

Dark leaned in, and he snuffled at Marvin’s face, snuffling at the mask, then along Marvin’s neck.

Marvin sighed, and then he was… lifting his arms up. 

He had what looked like a curl of silver light in his hands.

“I don’t know if this will work,” Marvin said, and he was still a long ways away, almost underwater.

He smelled… he smelled good.

Not like food, like something else.

Something that Dark didn’t understand - maybe it was a sex thing.

Sex things were complicated, and it was like there were two different minds in Dark’s head - the virus, and his own.

And then the silver light was going around Dark’s neck, and he threw his head back and snarled, at the pain of it.

It smelled like burning roses, and it seemed to almost sizzle when it hit Dark’s throat. 

Dark snarled again, harder, and Marvin kept staring into Dark’s face.

“I know it hurts,” Marvin said, “but it’s safer that way.”

And Dark… leaned forward and bit Marvin on the shoulder.

Marvin shuddered, but firmly stood his ground.

Dark’s hands - paws? - went to Marvin’s shoulders, and he moved to bite at Marvin’s throat. 

Only to have some kind of complicated magic keep his teeth away.

Dark snarled, tried again.

No dice.

“I’m sorry,” said Marvin. “I know how hard it can be. But I have to be safe.”

And Marvin’s fragile, delicate human hands were on Dark’s face.

And then… Dark lost track of things.

He bit Marvin again, and Marvin cried out, but pressed closer, and then Marvin’s clothes were being ripped off - Dark must have ripped them off, that would make sense, right?

And then Dark was pulling Marvin closer, and Marvin was… getting on all fours?

Marvin had been wearing a plug of some kind - Dark saw it get tossed, the bit of movement catching his attention, before his gaze was drawn back between Marvin’s legs.

“I know what you want,” Marvin said, and he sounded… almost resigned, but eager at the same time. “You can do it. I know you can do it. Please?”

Dark’s own mind was telling him to fuck, and the virus’s mind was telling him to mate, and then he was ducking his head forward, ilcking between the cheeks of Marvin’s ass.

It tasted like lube, which was… kind of unpleasant, but worth it, in its own weird way.

Dark had a tail, and it was wagging, just slightly, as he licked.

He nuzzled along one of the cheeks of Marvin’s ass, and then his tongue was passing over Marvin’s balls, and Marvin was groaning, his hips jerking forward.

This had gotten sexy at some point - Dark’s cock was emerging from the sheath, and it was… it wanted to slide into someplace hot and wet and tight.

The virus was overriding Dark’s mind, and it was… it was an odd sensation, to be sure.

Some part of him missed the body he’d had before he’d come to this planet, although he hadn’t had a body, per se.

But he’d been able to do things with it, things that he couldn’t do even in this form, with its rigid bones and stiff skin.

Dark kept licking, his long tongue even getting along the shaft of Marvin’s shaft, and Marvin was shuddering, his hips jerking back. 

Marvin was sobbing, and then Dark was just… climbing on top of him, and the size difference was such that Marvin’s head was under Dark’s chin, and Dark’s cock was jabbing along the cleft of Marvin’s ass.

Dark wasn’t even thinking, as the head of his cock breached Marvin’s ass - as he slid the entirety of his cock inside of Marvin, and Marvin was clenching and gasping.

Dark’s claws were catching on Marvin’s sides, and Marvin was squirming, panting heavily, as Dark began to piston his hips.

Dark was usually a… thoughtful lover.

Sort of.

What was the point of having any kind of sex with someone, if you didn’t want them to come off?

He enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh as much as the next thing living in a meat sack threaded with nerves, to be sure, but… well, what was the point?

The point, it turned out, was to take.

The point was to manipulate his body in such a way as to bite Marvin’s shoulder, his teeth buried in it, as he rutted, and the silver around his neck burned like a brand, but that didn’t matter, none of it mattered, all of it was good, all of it was sweet, and maybe these were the wrong stars, but the blood under his tongue was hot and coppery, and the muscles squeezing his cock were enough to make his eyes roll back in his head.

He had a body, and it wasn’t… it wasn’t the body he was used to, it wasn’t the body he’d made from the atoms, it was just his body, and he rode it, he ground into it, he fucked with it, and the body under his, which wasn’t his body, but was at the same time, it writhed and bled and cried out under him.

Dark was a mess of sweat, of drool, and his mouth and his nose was full of copper, and he wanted nothing so much as to roll in it, to relish in the sensations.

Maybe the virus was rotting his mind, changing him into… something else.

Well, obviously changing him into something else.

What else would a change do?

Dark growled, and he bit Marvin on the other side, and then Marvin was… reaching around, yanking at the silver collar around Dark’s neck, and that was more burning roses, and Dark howled up at the sky, as his knot slid from his sheath, and he was filling Marvin, all the way up.

Dark’s mouth tasted like blood, and it was a comforting taste - it tasted… if not familiar, at least close enough to familiar that he could live with it.

He was growling, a deep rumbling all across his chest, and his cock was splitting Marvin, Marvin was shaking, and then Marvin was going deliciously tight, squeezing Dark rhythmically, and... Marvin must have cum.

Dark was cumming - the pleasure inside of him was almost overwhelming, it practically hurt, as his cock shot wad after wad of cum into Marvin’s ass, filling Marvin up, overfilling marvin, as it spilled around the knot.

Dark made a soft, low noise in his throat, and he licked at the bite marks. 

He wanted… he didn’t know what he wanted.

He wanted to hear the stars singing - even if they weren’t the ones he remembered, it was better than nothing, right?

He cocked his ear up towards the sky, as the scent of copper and burning roses filled his whole body, and he inhabited his flesh, possibly for the first time in human memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!
> 
> * * * 
> 
> I'm still not sure if an eldritch abomination could get lycanthropy, or if a lycanthrope would just turn eldritch.


End file.
